


Our Word

by GenesisKai908



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Based off Our Word, Drowning, Drugs, From 36 Questions, Gen, Song fic, lying, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisKai908/pseuds/GenesisKai908
Summary: Based off "Our Word" from 36 Questions
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Our Word

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUoX5EAxF34&list=RDJUoX5EAxF34&start_radio=1&t=0  
> TWs: drowning, drugs

_When I was a little girl_  
_Like really little, like 8 or so_  
_I was playing in my father's study_  
_A place in the house I wasn't supposed to go_

He didn't know any better. Mona Lisa was with his dad and he was bored. So he ran into his dad's office, even though his parents told him not to.

_My father fancied himself a sailor_  
_His study was filled with nautical decor_  
_He kept a boat in a bottle on the top of a shelf_  
_And it shattered on the ground when I slammed the door_

The office was filled with models of boats and random ocean decorations. On the top shelf sat a bottle with a fancy boat in it. As Jean-Ralphio played with the model boat he heard the sound of footsteps come closer. In the heat of the moment he set the boat down and ran out the door, the door slamming on the way out. The sound of shattering was heard as he ran away.

_I told my mother everything_  
_I told her I was so, so sorry_  
_She told me, "don't cry_  
_When he comes home tonight_  
_We can make everything okay_  
_This is all we have to say"_

His mother yelled his name, and as he came, the boy saw the shattered glass bottle. And he broke out into tears, saying he was sorry, and is mom just told him to not cry and she won't let him get in trouble.

_"We don't remember a boat in a bottle_  
_It must've fallen off its shelf alone_  
_We know you loved it, we're so sad it's broken_  
_But neither one of us was even home"_

_And it's our word_  
_Yes, our word_  
_Against his_

They lied. They said they went to the park and when they got home it was broken. His dad didn't yell, he just went and bought a new one.

_So I hid screw-ups from my father_  
_Made up school awards to please my mom_  
_Whatever made the steak taste better_  
_Whatever kept the waters calm_

He did anything to make sure his dad didn't find out about his mistakes, so he lied. He didn't want to disappoint his mom, so he made up school awards. Sent fake trophies home too. He was willing to do anything to keep his parents happy. Whatever kept them from fighting each night.

_I was told to keep their secrets_  
_And in turn they'd keep mine_  
_As I got older, I got dumber_  
_I couldn't help but cross the line_

_Three times I nearly wrecked my life_  
_Three times I nearly came to ruin_  
_Three times went crying to my parents_  
_Who said they'd make it go away_  
_Yes, this is all we had to say_

He never told anyone about his mom's cheating, and nobody about his dad's fraud. And in return they told nobody about his drinking habits, and his illegal activities. But this soon got to his head, he began to rely too much on his parents. Jean-Ralphio became dumb, and stopped caring. This became worse, and worse. He almost ruined his life 3 times, and his parents saved him.

_"We never rented a house in Sedona"_

He drunkenly rented this house and never payed it off, but his dad saved him from debt.

_"We didn't see Camille the day she died"_

His cousin Camille was drunk driving and Jean-Ralphio was in the passengers seat, yet his dad still saved him from trouble.

_"We haven't been on our boat in some years now. So we don't care what you found inside"_

He had a party on the Saperstein yacht, and ecstasy was left over all over the boat, and his dad still lied, no matter what the consequences were.

_And it's our word_  
_Yes, our word_  
_It's our word_  
_Yes, our word_  
_Against theirs_

They lied again, and again, and again. Their family was perfect on the outside, but a mess on the inside.

_Somebody was paid to make it go away_  
_Everyone was paid to make the problems go away_  
_Doesn't matter who gets screwed, or who is blamed_  
_Or what you need to do to clear your name_  
_An inconvenient truth can be easily erased_

The family bribed, lied, and did everything to clear their names. 

_When I was 26_  
_I was living in New York_  
_I developed some fun habits_  
_Put my white blood cells to work_

He was 35. Tom never talked to him anymore, all his friends left Pawnee, and Mona-Lisa went off and got married to her sugar-daddy.

_I remember it so clearly_  
_I was home alone on a Tuesday night_  
_To level out, I'd popped some downers_  
_But couldn't seem to get my mind right_

He was lonely, bored and too lazy to go to the bar. He grabbed the bottle of Ambien on his desk, and popped a few of them dry. Not having the same effect as usual, he popped two more.

_I drew a bath and slipped into it_  
_And suddenly became aware_  
_I couldn't keep my head above water_  
_I took a final gasp of air_

It was supposed to be a relaxing bath, but the water dragged his head under. He couldn't breathe. Shit! **Hecouldn'tbreathehecouldn'tbreathe!** Taking one final gasp he went limp, letting the water take him down.

_And as I laid there helplessly_  
_A million different thoughts came to me_  
_I saw my parents hearing the news_  
_"Your only daughter drowned today"_  
_I thought about what they might say_

He layed there, unable to breathe. Millions of thoughts scrambled in his brain but there was one that stood out. His parents, what would they say?

_"Our daughter, Judith?_  
_No, she moved to Austin_  
_She's very happy there, or so we hear_  
_She's always been so goddamned independent_  
_The years go by and now we barely see her"_

_"Our daughter, Judith?_  
_You must be mistaken_  
_You mean the girl we raised as if our own?_  
_We loved her so much she felt like our child_  
_But eventually we had to send her home"_

He knew about their habit of lying. They wouldn't want people to know they raised a dissapointment who commited suicide. 

_It'd be their word_  
_Only their word_  
_It'd be their word_  
_Only their word_  
_On its own_

They would never tell the truth, and he could never tell the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually kind of proud of this one :) I am open for request and feel free to leave me any constructive critism in the comments :)


End file.
